


Feels To Be Alone and Not Believe

by Selenai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boarding School AU, F/F, M/M, dubiously straight guys, fantasies, handjobs, modern day AU, rebellious Teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenai/pseuds/Selenai
Summary: Draco's always been the most popular kid at school. That is... until a transfer student comes in to make a mess of things. Things that Will. Not. Stand.





	1. Way Away

**Author's Note:**

> I cant believe I'm writing this right now. The whole idea of this fic is based off that picture meme going around my FB. I love it. I love this fandom, and I'm loving writing this fic. This is just the first chapter. If I wasn't running out of hours in the day and food in my belly, I'd finish more. But y'know... girl's gotta eat and sleep. And work. T_T

Hogwarts school for troubled teens was a hellhole. That's rather what Draco Malfoy thought, and had thought, since the moment he arrived there. He'd been sent there when he'd been fifteen just because he'd apparently been bullying a really annoying (and really poorly dressed) guy back home too much. But really... that guy had been bullying him in the first place. Sending out pictures of him in compromising positions that Draco had no idea how he got ahold of.

So what if, one morning, he'd _accidentally_ spiked the assholes gatorade with antifreeze? It wasn't like it was enough to kill him. Just to make him throw up for a while.

Unfortunately. Well the unfortunate part came when, regardless of his intentions, one of the other kids at his old school had seen him pouring the liquid in and had ratted him out.

So here he was. Seventeen and in his last year of school. Stuck living in a dormitory with disgusting Crabbe and Goyle as his roomates, but without any of his mother's baked goods (not that she actually baked them. She just had the chef make them for her, but it was the thought that counted, right?).  
He'd been top of his class in all marks and popularity since arriving two years ago. Which made sense. Attempted murder was enough to make anyone look cool. At least that was what Draco figured.

It was a good thing, too, because it made most of his classmates overlook little flaws about him (none that he would've ever admitted to). Like the fact that the day before his last class of the semester in June of that year, he'd ended up in a janitor's closet with Seamus Finnegan, receiving the best (and okay, first) handjob he'd ever had.

So what if Pansy Parkinson had interrupted them before he'd had a chance to actually finish? It had left him startlingly clear on one thing: He wouldn't be passing on the family legacy. He'd always pretty much figured that something was wrong with him when he hadn't felt a single tingle in his body when he'd gone on dates with Pansy. He'd kind of figured it was her fault, actually. She wasn't a beauty, but she was from a prestigious family like his own and he figured that it would make his family happy. And it had. His mother had written to him to how proud his father was that he'd taken the initiative to set himself up with a proper match. Someone whose family his father could make mutually beneficial arrangements with. Business would be good for another year.

But kissing Pansy had left him less satisfied than kissing the back of his hand had when he'd been younger. She'd been all slobbers, tongue and all. Maybe he just wasn't attracted to her? But she did have a nice figure. She was well-endowed, small waist big breasts, nice round ass.

She might not've been the most beautiful girl in the shcool, but she was good looking. Still... once when she'd reached for his junk, he'd felt so uncomfortable that he'd almost smacked her hand away. He'd sat through a little light petting, pretending that all was well, but she hadn't been able to get his dick hard.

When she'd questioned him about it, he'd just claimed that it was because of all the beer he'd downed that night at the party, and she'd nodded. Although there had been a glint of _something_ in her eyes.

When she'd caught him and Seamus, that glint had transformed to a look of utter and complete understanding, and as annoyed as he'd been with her he was equally relieved as she'd turned away and closed the door without a word.

Unfortunately, it had spooked his companion, and Seamus had wiped his hand on his trousers and booked it out of the closet.

Draco had given himself a chance to draw in a stabilizing breath before he'd walked out of the closet himself to be greeted by Pansy on the other side who had her arms crossed across her ample bossom.

"Deets?"

Draco remembered that day a little fondly. The day he'd literally come out of the closet. To Pansy at least. Not to his parents. And the school? Well, they had an inkling, because Seamus was a douche that couldn't keep his mouth shut, but with how loose that guy's asshole was, only about half the school believed him.

"Draco!" Draco turned towards the sound of his name. It was the first day of the new semester. September and a little chilly the closer he got to the grand castle-looking dormitories. It was Pany's voice. Ah, he'd missed his little minion.

"Pans, where have you been all summer?"

Pansy shrugged, looped her arm through his, and tugged him in the direction of the Great Hall instead. "I'm starved."

Raising a brow, Draco narrowed deep grey eyes at her. She was usually a lot more talkative than this. "Nu-uhn. Tell me what you've been up to. I have a hard time believing that you were just sitting on a beach somewhere sending me texts all summer instead of visiting me. You know how much my mother loves you. She figured I must've done something to offend you if you didn't even want to come and spend the night even once."

"And do what?" She asked him coyly, tilting her head back a little and winking at him. "Making your tiny little dick shrivel away at the sight of my tits?"

A flush worked its way across Draco's pale cheeks and he pinched her arm hard. "Not so loud! You never know whose nosey ears are out."

Speaking of nosey ears... Draco glanced around them. Good. There was about the average amount of teenagers milling around, greeting each other, and kicking stones around, but nothing out of the ordinary.

So long as Draco still parted walkways in his wake when he stormed through the grounds... well, then things were still good.

"So? You gonna tell me?"

Pansy gave a dramatic sigh and nodded. "I met someone."

Draco hadn't expected the sudden sharp sting of jealousy at that. "Who?"

"There's this girl. Dark skin, floofy hair. She's not a 'troubled teen'," and at that, Pansy gave an exaggerated quotation with her fingers. "But she's hot, Draco. She's hot, and she's really smart. Smarter than you, I'll bet."

Draco snorted at that, and the jealousy was soothed a little. A girl. Good. They both came from families so spectacularly ass fucked that there was no way either of them could come out. He was safe with his-- what did they call it again?-- oh yeah, beard. They were each other's beards.

"So you hooked up with a chick? Gross. Where?"

A grin took over Pansy's face, and suddenly Draco thought that she did look like the prettiest girl in the whole school after all.

"Summer camp. You know how my folks are about not wanting kids to interrupt their work. So they shipped me off to somewhere even more obnoxious than this place. Bible camp. But she was there, and she made it good. _Real good_ if you know what I mean."

This time it was a different kind of jealousy that settled in the pit of Draco's stomach. Pansy was clearly infatuated with this girl, and Draco had never so much as had a crush on someone. Even with Seamus it had been more of curiousity and opportunity than anything else.

"Okay, okay, that's enough of that." He muttered, shoving a younger kid out of his way as they made their way towards the Great Hall. The kid stumbled and slid down the stairs on his ass. Good. Learn to respect your elders, he thought to himself.

"C'mon, Drake. At least... well, hey. It's not going to be as boring this year, right? Last year before we graduate, and I heard there's some exchange student coming in from the other side of the country. Heard he apparently, and this is just heresay, but I heard he watched his parents get murdered and is really fucked up now. The Potter case, remember it on the news?"

A sigh escaped Draco, and he pulled Pansy through the doors of the Great Hall and into the cafeteria. "You really expect me to believe that that guy is coming here? To our little hole in the wall?"

Pansy laughed and allowed herself to be guided. "Yeah. Remember how this is the most prestigious boarding school for kids that have nowhere else to go?" She reminded him.

"Oh, shut up. I'll believe it when I see it."

They moved to look around the room. The feast had already begun, and Draco's eyes fell onto the table he and Pansy had claimed as their own two years ago. No one dared to sit there before them, instead waiting to see when they would show up, and then circling them.

There was someone sitting there, though. Some tanned, dark hairs, _tall_ guy. Draco felt an instant spark of both attraction and annoyance. He must've been new his year. Nobody who had been there for longer than a week knew not to sit at that table until it was occupied by the two most popular people in the school.

Moving closer, Draco untangled himself from Pansy. He wanted to appear his most powerful, popular, attractive self. He wanted to incite fear (and arousal) in anyone who had the balls to take his seat.

"Ahem." he cleared his throat loudly as they approached the table.

The guy looked up, and Draco's words drowned in his throat for a moment as those bright greens eyes met his own. They were the most startling eyes he'd ever seen, and they looked-- the guy was looking at him, but at the same time right through him. In a way that he'd never experienced before.

As a Malfoy, Draco didn't know if he liked it or not. It was pretty annoying. Clearing his throat again, Draco straightened his shoulers, squaring them like he was ready for a battle.

"You're in my seat," he stated simply, giving the other guy a once over. He had the messiest, unkempt hair Draco had ever seen, but really-- had this guy never met a brush? Or product? Beneath the mussed up fringe of his bangs, Draco also caught sight of a peculiar looking scar. Something Draco did his best to seem disinterested in. Who cared how hot this guy was? (Oh, shit, was he ever hot. All muscles and hard, hard lines where Draco was thin and maybe even a little feminine. Not that he'd ever heard anyone call him that. He just knew his features favoured his mother's. Thin and angled instead of thick and muscled.)

"What?" Cue the confused expression on his face, and a blink that brought every ounce of his attention to Draco. Where it ought to be. Good. "Are you telling me this God Forsaken place has assigned seatings just like assigned sleeping spaces?"

A smirk tugged fondly at Draco's lips as though it were the most natural expression he'd ever worn. Well, Draco assumed it was. Oh well.

"No, but if you'd bothered to ask a single person here, they would've told you that this seat is reserved for the two of us until _after_ we've begun our meal. Surely you've heard of a hierarchy?"

At those words, the mysterious stranger's expression darkened and he lifted his squared jaw to steel those eyes and shake his head. "That's dumb. I don't have to listen to you. Or your prissy girlfriend. I can sit wherever I want."

Bristling himself a little bit, Draco shook his head and took a step closer to the green-eyed boy. "I don't think you understand the level of social suicide you're committing. I could destroy you. Easily."

Green-eyes just shrugged and stood up. "Like I care. I'm already the new kid."

He was even more attractive standing. Shit. Draco wondered what the muscles of his chest looked and felt like. He probably played football, too. And Draco's mouth watered slightly. How annoying.

Against his better judgment, Draco offered out his hand. "Here. Let's start over. The name's Draco Malfoy. I can help you. I can make sure you meet... the right sort of person."

Green-eyes narrowed and shook his head, batting Draco's hand away from him. "Not interested. I think I can figure out the right sort for myself, you right stuck up ass."

And Draco watched, utterly shocked (and, okay, dismayed) as the guy grabbed his food and stormed off.

Pansy tugged on his sleeve a little. "You... uh. You okay, Drake? It looks like you're trying to kill him or something."

Draco shook his head, his hands shaking just a little where they were clenched at his sides. It had been years and years since anyone had spoken to him like that. Treated him like that.

"Did you see it? The mark on his head? That's where the guy that broke into his house hit him on the head with something. That was Harry Potter."

Draco shrugged her off and stormed back towards his dormitory, suddenly not hungry and wanting to be alone to mull over his thoughts. Fucking Harry Potter. What a complete asshole. Fucking Harry Potter. Yes, please.

Wait, no, that wasn't what he wanted to think about.

When he got back to his dorm, neither Crabbe nor Goyle was there. He was gratefully alone. He stripped down to his shorts and climbed into bed, closing the curtains of his four poster. It was hardly nighttime out, maybe only nine o'clock at night, but he wanted the day to be over.

All he could think about was Harry Potter and the refusal of his hand. No one at this school had ever refused him. What made Potter think he was special? Except... there was something about him. All thick muscle, and big hands. Fingers, long, long fingers that looked like they could spread Draco open nicely. Like they could... oh, yes, like they could hit that spot inside of him that would make him scream.

Shuddering, Draco wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, letting out a sound of appreciation as it soothed a little of the pressure in his belly.

Good, yeah. As long as he didn't think about Potter everything was fine. Think about something else... anything else.

He thought about lips sliding from the edge of his pointed chin, down, down against the always smooth skin of his jaw and throat, nipping and sucking and leaving little marks...

Draco thumbed over the moisture gathering at the tip of his cock, and spread it down against the whole length of it.

He just had to make sure to keep that face annonymous.

He was stroking himself in earnest now, letting out little puffs of breath. Those lips would capture the soft pinknes of peaked nipples, dragging teeth agains the sensitive skin there. It would border just on the edge of painful, just the right side of that line there, and he'd arch into it as another powerful arm spread his legs and--

Shuddering, Draco fell apart and just as he spilled over his hand (and with a quickness that was always embarrassing), he squeezed his eyes shut and saw a glint of green eyes in his mind.

Well, fuck.The next day, he'd resigned himself to make Harry Potter's life a damned hell. The same way Potter had made his. Making him think those sorts of things he'd only seen in pornography before, and had never experienced in real life. It was obnoxious. It was annoying. It was... it was... it was invasive, and Potter probably knew it.

For all Draco knew, Potter was some sort of witch (or whatever the dude equivalent was) and was casting dirty, nasty, gay sorts of spells on him. Which wouldn't be frowned upon except for that it was directed _towards_ Draco and being used against him. Probably.

That was the sanest explanation. Yeah. Of course. It couldn't be that Draco was experiencing his first ever crush on someone.

He just wouldn't let it go. He was like a dog with a bone.

Heading to his first (and favourite) class of the new year, Chemistry, Draco kept his chin held high, relieved when students scrambled to get out of his way in the corridors.

Yes, that was normalcy again. He just had to find a way to make Potter submit this way.

Stepping into the room the class was held in, Draco glanced towards the front of the room. His favourite teacher was there. Another sigh of relief.

Draco moved towards the front of the classroom to where a tall, thin, dark-haired man was writing on the white board the assignment for the day. "Professor Snape," he greeted easily. The professor turned towards him, and the corner of the older man's lips lifted in a smile. A rare one.

"Malfoy."

"I'm happy you're teaching this class, sir. Advanced Chem has been my goal since I started here. I want--"

"Yes, yes, Malfoy. You can remove your nose from my behind. I know how much you love this class. Which is how you got one of only ten open positions in it despite only getting a B in your last semester. I'll be expecting more from you."

Draco flushed but nodded. The bell rang to signal the beginning of class, and he turned towards the classroom again.

Every seat at every station was taken. Except one.

Now-familiar green eyes surveyed him warily as, scowling darkly, Draco made his way to the station and hopped up onto the stool that sat open and waiting for him. Great. How was he supposed to keep his cool when he was stuck being lab partners with this douche?

"Hey, asshat, just so you know... I'm a rockstar in this class. So keep your mouth shut, your hands to yourself, and your eyes on your own book and we won't have any problems," Draco hissed irritatedly.  
Potter simply opened up his textbook, sniffed, and looked away like he couldn't have ever given fewer shits.

"Whatever, Malfoy. I know how to be in the classroom with stuck up pricks. You're not my first."

Except that Potter was Draco's first, and just being this close to him was making his pulse race, and heat pool in his belly. He would not be looking at those hands to see if the fingers were really as long as he'd imagined the night before. Nope. No. Nu-uhn.

Except that he already was looking, and it was already distracting him. Fuck. He was going to flunk out, wasn't he?

"Look at where youre sitting, you miscreants," Snape began. And for some reason, just like Draco, he seemed fixated on Potter. "This your seat for the semester. If you've been accepted into this class then you must already be extraordinary. So congratulations. But don't think this is going to be as easy as some Earth Sciences class that your more idiot friends are taking. This class will be hard. And if your grades dip below a C+? You will be removed from the class. There's no room for failure here."

Draco didn't like the way that the professor was looking at Potter. It wasn't sexual, it was... something different. Something guarded. Something like the way he usually looked at Draco. And Draco was his godson, so there was no excuse for that. Did they know each other?

Goddamnit. Was Potter going to suck every single sense of pleasure from his life?

Suck. _Suck_.

Grey eyes clouded over, and he glanced over without turning his head to take a peek at Potter's full lips. Yeah, he probably knew how to suck.

That was it. That was going to be the end of him. He knew it. There was no coming back from the rabbit hole he’d fallen down.

Crush or no, he was going to have to have sex with someone just to see if he could get Potter off his mind. Something, anything, to ease the pressure in his belly. It just wasn’t fair. He was way too good for this. Too smart. Too handsome. Too… everything Harry Potter wasn’t!

If he wasn’t careful, he’d lose everything, and be branded a loser. That just. Couldn’t. Happen.

Narrowing his eyes, he held his pencil tightly in his hand and began scribbling notes in his finest handwriting as the lecture began. He was a winner. He was _always_ a winner.


	2. Give Us A Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco takes a shower. Seriously, that's it. Oh, and he's interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really, really short, but... it's mostly porn. Sorry, guys. More soon! Also thanks to Chase for beta reading this and letting me bounce ideas off you! You're da bomb!

Life in the dormitory was the same as usual. Draco's part of the room was always tidy and smelled like the incense he liked to burn on occasion, and the rest of the room? Always smelled like the dirty socks and underwear that coated it.

Ugh. Crabbe and Goyle, his best friends, were disgusting. How had he wound up rooming with them? The only good thing about it was that his parents paid a _lot_ of money to send him to this school. As did everyone eles's family. The rooms were large and luxurious, with three four poster beds in them. So Draco never had to worry about being too public about any of his private business. Not that he had private business.

The only thing he didn't particularly care for was the public shower that the boy's dormitory had to share. Of course Prefects had their own baths, but seeing as he was nowhere near as well behaved as the average prefect... he was stuck with trying hard not to stare at dicks in the shower.

How did straight guys stay straight? When you were constantly surrounded by dicks and well formed asses. one would assume that the urge to touch (or taste) would be a given. But according to his friends it wasn't a normal reaction to being in the shower.

Which was why Draco always showered at five in the morning before any of his classmates were awake or thinking about joining him. Everyone knew that that time slot belonged to Draco, that he wouldn't want to be disturbed and that it would be akin to social suicide to interrupt him.

Which was why, when Draco unfastened the towel from around his waist and stepped into the scalding water, he felt content with wrapping his hand around his already hard cock. It was always like this in the mornings. He didn't know if it was like that for everyone, or just because he always had the most erotic dreams, but it was what it was, and y'know... easy clean up in the shower.

A pale hand slid down his chest, pausing only momentarily to slid his thumbs against dusty pink nipples, teasing them to full hardness before moving lower. He'd never much been one for foreplay when it came to himself (he still didn't know how he'd be with another person), but he liked to get to the main event as quickly as possible. After all, it was usually around a quarter to six when other guys started filtering in, and he didn't want anyone else to see... well, this. Even if guys sometimes did it anyways. Regardless of who was watching. Draco wasn't one of those kinds of guys. He loved his own body but knew, objectively, that he had nothing special going on in that area. He was average size down there. Maybe a tad bit smaller. But who cared? He had other things going for him.

Like how full and pouty his lips were. According to Pansy, they were dick sucking lips.

His hand moved to wrap around the thick base of his cock, and gave it a short pull that elicited a gasp of pleasure from him. Sometimes (and only sometimes) he'd use his left hand so that it felt like a different hand on him. Not that he needed to do that, he could have any guy he wanted. He was a virgin by choice. That was what he was going to say, anyhow.

Blond hair pasted to his face from hot water his head fell back against the wall with a soft thump, the hard surface sending a slight ache through the entirety of his body just for a split second before his thumb came up to spread the gathered moisture at the tip of his cock (much slipperier than the water) and spread it in circles. His short, blunt thumb nail occasionally caught his slit and he jerked in surprise and just a tad bit in pain with every tug. It was driving him wild. He knew exactly how to make himself fall to pieces. It was hard to imagine that some other guy could ever leave him feeling like this.

He was so enthralled in himself, grey eyes squeezed shut, full lips parted to allow soft gasps to escape him, that he didn't even hear the door open. Or the water turn on beside him. It wasn't until a little extra of that water washed over his feet that he forced open one eye a slit and peered to the side.

_Fuck._ No way.

"Don't stop on my account," Potter said smoothly, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. He looked so proud of himself for-- for-- who knew what. He just had that permanent shit eating grin on his face like all the time, and it infuriated Draco.

"What are you doing here?" He gritted out between clenched teeth. As a second thought, he turned his body to the side to obscure the sight of his flushed and extremely aroused form.

"I thought that was obvious," Potter said with a shrug, casually eyeing Draco up. "I'm taking a shower. It's a shower. You're... not so much using this room for what it was designed for."

Draco was beyond the point of no return. Just a couple more pumps and he'd come. And Potter was wrong, anyways. Loads of guys jerked off in the shower.

"Stop-- don't watch me, you perv," he muttered as his flushed cheeks gave away way too much of what was going on in his mind. He could just picture Potter backing him up against the wall, lifting one leg around his waist, and sinking home. Fuck. That wasn't helping anything.

"Lots of guys do it. So, unless you're lending a hand," he sneered as he completely turned his back on the dark haired boy, acting (and boy was it hard to act in this instance) like he could completely ignore whatever electric current was connecting them.

"Is that an offer?" Potter asked, sounding honestly a little surprised.

Ugh. Draco had kind of figured that the conversation was over, but leave it to the new student to be obnoxiously annoying. "No. Not a serious one, anyways." Besides, Potter reeked of straight jock. But who knew, maybe he was... well. Draco had met a few straight jocks that had turned out to not be as straight as all that. After all, he'd spent his own fair amount of time making out with guys under the bleachers.

"It sounded serious."

Draco was trying really hard to ignore the sound of the other boys words as he stroked himself, but it was hard. It was especially hard when the sound of that deep voice was driving him closer to the end of this horribly embarrassing moment.

"It was-- what are you doing?" He asked with a gasp as strong arms came around him suddenly to pull him against a well-defined chest. "I told you, it wasn't--"

"Oh, please," Potter said smoothly, running a hand down Draco's chest to wrap it around the hand that was currently wrapped around his own cock. He used his hand to guide Draco's hand up and down with two easy pumps. It was _nothing_ like using his left hand. He felt-- ugh. Annoyingly turned on. And, what was even happening? Why was Potter---? Was this something that was acceptable in his own school.

"Fine. If you're going to help-- a-ahh- yeah, help just like that."

A vibration of a laugh escaped Potter and he tightened his grip just slightly as he twisted his hand a little. "You're going to owe me. I want you to let me do whatever I want here, understood?"

Draco nodded, his eyes squeezed shut as he rocked his hips into the touch. "I sit where I want, eat where I want, shower when I want, and am friends with whoever I want."

Lips turning down, Draco realized he was being conned. Potter was blackmailing him. But he was much too far gone to care. He'd worry about ruining that new-guy-bad-boy reputation Potter had built for himself.

"And most importantly, I get whatever I want." With that, he swiped his finger against the gathered moisture at the tip, and Draco shuddered as he came apart with a gasp and a jerk forward. He nearly fell to his knees with how quickly Potter released him, but was even more surprised when he heard the 'slap-slap' of feet withdrawing from the washroom.

Well, shit. That wasn't how he'd planned. Apparently Potter hadn't liked the way he'd treated him the night before and was getting some kind of sick revenge. It was... ugh. Now he'd have to find some way to get back at him. He couldn't let some new kid beat him down. Or ruin his reputation! He'd just have to take his manliness back! He wasn't some kind of mindless horndog.

Well. He kind of was. When it came to Potter, for some reason. Obviously he'd suffered some kind of brain injury. Because he wasn't the kind to just... give up. So he wouldn't. He'd ruin that reputation that Potter had dragged into the school with him, and prove himself to be the better man,

Damned if he was going to let Potter own him.

It wasn't until Draco was back under the spray of the water, washing his hair, that he realized the most troubling thing: Potter hadn't even been hard against his back when he'd been getting him off.

Dear God, he'd really been jerked off by some straight guy. How embarrassing. This would not stand! He wouldn't be humiliated! That meant... well, it meant he couldn't use his sexual prowess (or lack thereof) to seduce Potter and get back at him (and that was disappointing), but mostly it meant that this was going to be a challenge.

He'd fuck Potter before the end of the year. Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments fuel me! Whenever someone leaves me a sweet little note, I start writing ;))))


	3. You Are (The Only One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco thinks he's come up with the perfect plan. Unfortunately, Draco is dumb as a rock when it comes to plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, guys! I hope it was worth it! :) Kudos and any kind of feedback always appreciated! :) Thanks!

Draco had come up with a plan by later that day. He was fuming mad. He still couldn't believe what had happened to him. Had he really just let someone-- not just someone, but someone as annoying as Harry fucking Potter-- jerk him off in the sanctity of the shower? Ugh. He felt so dirty. He'd had to stay an extra little while in the shower to wash the yuck off of him. Until his fingers went pruney, and he hated that. Another reason he needed to get back at Potter.

His plan was devious, though. He was going to sneak into the dormitories on the other side of the school, the ones in the Gryffindor Hall, and tie Harry Potter to his bed and make him wish he'd never messed with the likes of Draco Malfoy.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the most genius plan he could've thought of, but it was definitely the most appealing one. The one that would get the job done and also, as a bonus, give Draco the most pleasure. Yeah. Pleasure. So what if he was weirdly attracted to the dark haired boy. It didn't matter. It wasn't like it was a gooey feelings, lovey dovey thing. It was purely physical and he was about to get it out of his system.

He sat through most of his classes feeling antsy and anxious. Even Pansy noticed a difference in him. She nagged him endlessly about it until finally, finally, at their lunch hour, he threw his hands up into the air. "Pansy! For the love of all that is holy. Shut the fuck up!"

She looked a little shocked, but that only lasted for a moment or so before an annoyed expression twisted her lips down to a frown. "Come on now, Draco. I know you better than anyone. What are you plotting?"

Against his own will, grey eyes darted over to the table where the green eyed monster was sitting, talking to- ugh, so gross- the Weasley that had been his one and only downside to this school.

Whenever he saw someone with red hair, he assumed that one: they were ugly. Two: they were poor. And three: that they would go out of their way to make his life miserable. Maybe even four: that they would try to suck his soul out through his mouth. Ugh. Weasleys.

There were four of them at his school right now, and he wasn't even sure how they'd gotten in. The rumour was through a scholarship, or a sponsorship, but Draco had the feeling that their poor as fuck parents had hired a witch to cast some sort of spell on the dean. And he'd made that no secret. It should've made them disliked, hated, mocked. Instead, it had just made them more popular.

So gross. The two older Weasleys were pranksters. One of them had put hair dye in Draco's shampoo in his first year, and dyed his hair grey. It had been just temporary, but he still remembered the mocking laughter.

The younger brother (the one Potter was blathering on to now) just went out of his way to mock Draco whenever he did anything outside of his comfort zone. It probably didn't help that he also went out of his way to make sure that the Weasley (Draco wasn't a hundred percent sure, but he thought his name was Rob) knew when he made a fumble with the ball at football games.

The youngest Weasley was the girl. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad, and currently... well, currently, she had her arm looped through Potter's like she owned him. Draco had never had any personal problems with her, but he foresaw some in the future.

 

All of a sudden there was a pale hand waving in front of his face, and he blinked back to awareness. Pansy was staring at him incredulously. "Are you fucking kidding me?" she said quietly. "Drake, honey, you can't just stare at the new kid like you want to eat him. Don't you see who he's with? Straight McStraighterson. The striaghtest, most homophobic asswipe at this school."

Draco felt his cheeks flush and he looked away from the other table. "I know, I know. He's straight. For now."

Pansy sighed and sank back into her seat, letting her hand fall back to her side. "For now? Is that what you've been planning? A way to sway him away from the girls? Because the girls at this school are mighty fine."

Draco's expression twisted to a scowl, and he smacked his hand down on the table. " _I'm_ mighty fine, too, I'll have you know."

Pansy just shook her head and, if Draco didn't know any better, he'd say the look on her face was one of pity. "Yeah, maybe, but you're not... y'know, switch sides kind of fine. You're more like 'hey, if you're queer, I'm queer, and you can shove it up my ass.' kind of fine."

The scowl on Draco's face deepend, and he shook his head angrily. "Oh, come on. I could turn anyone I wanted to." He glanced back at Potter's table. "Especially someone as obviously questioning as him."

Snorting, Pansy took a long sip of her juice. "He certainly doesn't look questioning to me."

When Draco turned back, it was just in time to see the red haired Weasley girl whisper something in Potter's ear, and tug him up. Draco felt a beast inside of him stir as they walked out together. How _dare_ he. After what they did in the shower that very morning? What a fucking--- ugh.

"He is. I can tell." He wanted to keep their rendezvous to himself for now. It was more powerful like that. Even if it might've felt more real if he'd told her. For now, though, it was just meant to be a secret between himself and Potter. For now.

 

He watched the two of them leave the cafeteria together, and his eyes narrowed furiously. That guy was just a dick. He couldn’t stand him. So… why was he craving his attention so bad?

Well, his mother had always warned him that there were girls that knew how to manipulate guys into wanting what they couldn’t have. Maybe that was what was happening to him. Maybe Potter was like that girl that was trying to make Draco think he couldn’t have him, when in all honesty… he was wanting Draco just as bad.

Yeah. That seemed reasonable. He probably just wanted to piss Draco off. It was working. Of all people to go galavanting off with? A fucking Weasley twit? Her tits weren’t even that big. And her ass was flat. Or at least that was how Draco saw her. He knew she was popular with the guys on the football team. Had probably fooled around with most of them-- except him.

Just because he was a measly kicker. That didn’t mean he wasn’t good enough to be her fuck buddy-- wait, why was he even thinking about her? He was not at all interested in her or her flat ass. It was the guy with the honking big dick that he wanted to think about.

Not… well, the only thing he _could_ think about was that big dick sinking into her wet pussy, but… he wondered if her pubes would be as red as her head’s hair? Yikes. Not a train of thought he wanted to follow.

“Pansy!” He said suddenly, turning back to his bestie. “I have an additional plan!”

Pansy rolled her eyes at him, but leaned a little closer anyways. “What is it now? You want to kidnap him and set him on fire? Because I’d be down for that.”

Draco stared at her a second. “You’re so morbid,” he said after a moment. “No. I want to fuck him, not kill him. Unless… is there such a thing as fucking a person to death? Because I could get down with that.”

Pansy snorted and reached out to pat him on the cheek in an increasingly condescending manner. “Draco, Draco, Draco. You’re obsessed. It’s depressing, it’s sad, it’s… boring. What do you need me to do to get you out of this funk and interested in people actually worth your time?”

Looking around, Draco dropped his voice to be sure that the girl sitting across the table from him would be the only one capable of hearing him. “I want you to turn the head cheerleader.”

“Turn her into… what?” Pansy asked, warning heavy in her voice.

“Into a lesbo.”

Narrowing her eyes at Draco, Pansy kicked him under the table. “Excuse me, you annoying little shit. I told you, I met someone.”

Shrugging, Draco clapped his hands together. “Who cares? Long distance will never work! Anyways… You don’t actually have to like her. Just give her a better orgasm than Potter is.”

Snorting again, this time derisively, Pansy shook her head. “As if that’s a challenge. Will that make you shut up?” 

Draco nodded, and grinned a little lopsidedly at her. “Yeah. Yeah, get her away from him so I can just swoop in there, and pick up the pieces.”

Sighing heavily, Pansy tilted her head a little, dark hair falling over her shoulder. “Are you sure there’s no feelings involved in this? I’ve never seen you this way before.”

Cheeks warming a little, Draco shook his head. “The only feelings involved are annoyance. And hatred. And rivalry a little.”

Pansy was silent for a moment as she looked at Draco carefully. “If you say so,” she said slowly.

“Okay, good. So. After supper, you’ll go up to the Weaslette, and… I don’t know, work your magic. I’ll break into Gryffindor Hall and do _my_ thing. I’ll be great.”

A soft laugh escaped Pansy and she shook her head again. “Whatever you say, Drake. You’re insane, you know? This is never going to work.”

Draco shrugged his shoulders, and flashed a grin at his friend. “I have a seriously nice ass. Nobody could say no to it.”

 

They finished their lunch in relative silence before Draco got up, waved to Pansy, and headed towards his final couple of classes of the evening.

Football practice was entirely too annoying. As usual, he spent most of his time in the gym, working on his strength while everyone else was outside running drills. It was an unsaid truth that he was barely part of the team. The coach had really on acquiesced to have Draco on the team after his father had supplied the team with new uniforms. It was humiliating, but his father insisted that he be on the team.

Not that Draco wasn’t good at football, it was just that he lacked motivation to actually go to practice, work out every day, and actually speak to half his team. He thought they were hardly worth his time. Though… some of them were okay to look at.

As he was running on the treadmill, little beads of sweat clinging to the base of his neck, sticking to the little hairs there, he took a long swig of water before hearing a loud slamming of the door to the gym that he was always the only one to frequent during this specific time of day. It was supposed to be off limits. Who the fuck--?

Draco turned his blond haired head to face the door, and grey eyes narrowed when he caught sight of the dark haired, green eyed, asshole of his dreams that walked in and seemed to completely ignore him. He went straight to the heavy ropes on the other side of the gym.

Draco scowled darkly and went to step off the treadmill, forgetting to turn it off first, and tripped over his feet, landing just off the machine, on his face. How humiliating.

“Hey, are you-- oh. It’s you,” Potter mumbled as he rushed over to help the person he hadn’t really looked at as he’d come into the gym.

“Yeah. It’s me, you dick muncher. Why are you in my gym?” he snarled, rubbing at his sore elbow.

Potter simply shrugged, picking a piece of lint off of his shirt. “I didn’t realize you owned this whole school, you ass.”

Draco narrowed his eyes more visibly, and grabbed Potter by the shirt, pulling him in until their noses were almost touching. “Not just every _thing_. Every _one_.”

Potter raised a brow but made no attempt to free himself. He barely looked like he even cared. “You think you own me?” he asked incredulously.

Draco’s lips twisted a little maniacally, and he nodded. “If not me, then who? That little whore you were fooling around with at lunch?”

At that, dark eyes widened imperceptibly and the dark haired boy’s expression darkened just a little. “Watch your mouth,” he said carefully. “I’m only so patient.”

“Oh, you’re only so patient? What about me? You think I’m just going to put up with you touching my dick and then running away?”

The dark expression on Potter’s face lightened a little into amusement, and he turned his head just a little until his teeth were able to graze Draco’s bottom lip.

Draco held back a gasp even as his body arched forward just a tiny bit. “That’s what this is about, isn’t it? You can’t stop thinking about my hand on your dick, can you? I know I’m good, but this is new even for me. So… are you a queer or something?”

Draco’s cheeks flushed and he closed his eyes to gather his own inner strength. “I’m-- that doesn’t matter. You jerked me off and didn’t even have the stones to ask me to do you back. Your dick was soft the whole time! So what. Are you some kind of hetero jock that jerks guys off and then runs to fuck a girl so he doesn’t feel gay?”

Potter nipped a little harder at Draco’s bottom lip this time. Draco drew in a sharp breath. “I’m not gay,” he said simply. “I just like to have a good time.”

Draco opened his eyes just a little and stared a little blearily at Potter. “Who doesn’t? What do you think I like? To have a horrible time?”

Potter shrugged a little, tongue coming out to lick his dry lips and catching just a little on Draco’s bottom lip. Draco could already feel arousal stirring in him. Fuck. This guy was so fucking annoying. “I guess I don’t know what you’re after. You keep finding me and making me touch your dick.”

Draco’s eyes opened a little wider and he was openly scowling. “Making you touch my dick? I’m not making you do anything. You’re the one who-- who-- wants to touch my dick.”

Potter raised one bushy brow at him and the corner of his lips quirked up. “Then why, oh why, are you hard against my thigh and I’m not hard at all? Go ahead. Feel me.”

Draco’s cheeks were a flaming red as he decided to take Potter on his offer. He reached down between them and palmed at the cock that, logically, should have been hard and ready to do the only thing that was on Draco’s mind. But instead he found… nothing.

“What the fuck?” He breathed, eyes darting up to Potter’s.

“I told you. I”m not gay. I’m just… having a good time.”

Draco pulled back a little, tripping over a weight that was sitting on the ground behind him. “No. If you were having a good time, you’d be hard.”

Potter sighed and ran one big, tanned hand through his unruly hair. “Look. It’s nothing against you. I’m sure if you were sucking my dick, or if you had big tits, I’d be hard.”

Draco’s cheeks flushed even darker and he turned away, feeling slightly humiliated. “You’re telling me you want me to suck your dick?” he said incredulously.

He couldn’t see the look on the other boy’s face, but he imagined that he looked intrigued. “You ever done it before? You definitely have the mouth for it. And the stuck up ones are always the ones who are best.”

Draco’s scowl deepened, and he stalked over to his bench to grab his towel, slinging it over his shoulders. “I fucking hate you.”

A laugh filled the air in the room they were in, and echoed. Draco felt a little nauseous. “No. You don’t. I actually think you might like me,” Potter argued lightly.

Draco grabbed his gym bag and stormed out of the room before Potter could utter another word.

Why the hell did he care so much about what the asshole thought about him? And why hadn’t touching him made Potter hard? He knew he was good to look at. Plenty of people tried to get with him. He was just… saving the more important things for a more important time, is all.

Ugh, that guy was such a dick. Maybe he belonged here more than Draco had originally thought.

Oh, well, for now… it seemed like it was back to the drawing board with ideas on how to get back at Potter. And it had to be good. Because now he was even more pissed off than he had been previously. He was going to make sure Pansy well and for sure fucked the living daylights out of the girl he was so infatuated with, and then he’d-- well, he wouldn’t stop until Potter was the one sucking _his_ dick. Yeah. For sure.

That was the new plan.


End file.
